Heavenly Chef
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: What if Komatsu wasn't the Head Chef of Hotel Gourmet but a young prodigy by the name of Lyranne? How will the journey of the Heavenly Kings turn out if their favorite chef was female? One with mysterious origins, and secrets unknown to even her. AU, Pairings up for discussion.
1. Chapter 1

Heavenly Chef

 _What if Komatsu wasn't the Head Chef of Hotel Gourmet but a young prodigy by the name of Lyranne? How will the journey of the Heavenly Kings turn out if their favorite chef was female? One with mysterious origins, and secrets unknown to even her. AU, Pairings up for discussion._

Chapter One- The Gararagator

* * *

 _Author's Note- This is the Re-haul of Heavenly Chef under the same title. Like before this is going to be a fanfiction where an OC replaces Komatsu's place in the story. Request and Suggestion for the story and pairings are welcomed, and if this isn't your cup of tea then you can just hit the back button and read some other fanfiction._

In a meeting room in Hotel Gourmet, three rather important people to the working of the hotel were sitting at a table in one of the ballrooms of the very hotel. First there was Manger Smith, a small , short , round man with a receding hairline and a rather low mustache that was nearly at his lip. Smith wore a nice black suit was a red bow tie. Beside Manger Smith was Head Chef of Hotel Gourmet, Lyranne. A culinary prodigy of 18 years old that graduated from the best school to go to during this age, Nakaume Culinary Academy, and the youngest Head Chef that the establishment had ever appointed, but no less reliable. The third member of the trio at the table was IGO Business Bureau Director, Uumen. He was a rather flamboyant middle aged man with a little bit of stubble and sunglasses.

Uumne was looking over a paper that Lyranne had presented to him just moments ago, a paper that head the suggested menu of the upcoming Gourmet Assembly. He was giving the two tisk of displease the longer he looked at the paper.

"This year's Gourmet Assembly is not only composed of not only the leaders of other countries. But our company's president will be in attendance." Uumen told the two. "This is not some common folk's party at some Gourmet Garden, you know. I want something with more IMPACT! IMPACT you got it? This main dish being the steak of White Haired Cinderella Cattle isn't enough!"

"But Sir! The Cinderella Cattle Steak is the best meat we can get at such short notice. The Assembly is in only a few short days! There's no way to get anything of higher quality." the white haired chef exclaimed.

"Can't you get me some Gararagator for the Assembly?" The Director asked.

At the request Manager Smith nearly fell out of his chair in shock while Chef Lyranne's eyes widen at the request.

"That's capture level five meat. We'll need a hunter for that!" Lyranne said nearly shouting. "We don't even know where one is! Much less have the manpower to take on!"

"Baron Archipelago. I know of a hunter who will be able to get what we need. I do believe you have heard of the Heavenly King Toriko? I do believe he's just outside of town by the Eastern cliffs fishing. Now off you go Lyra-chan! Also go with Toriko-san to get the ingredient so we can have some more information about the species."

The chef just let out a sigh as she started to walk out of the door to find the Heavenly King, who she was half hoping would be disinterested in the job offer. Her sword was with her brother Ren for maintenance. She really didn't have anything to defend herself otherwise.

Some time later Lyranne found herself nearly tripping over herself as she made it uphill to the Eastern Cliffs. She was in her usual day clothes that consisted of vertically striped pants, a belt with three large pouches, a mid drift shirt with a under bust harness, with three arm bands on her right arm, and a leather arm band on her left, her hair was in a braid tossed over her right shoulder.

With where she was going it might be impractical but she found it easy to move in and she knew how to deal with anything that might decided to latch onto her stomach. Once she finally broken through the underbrush she was at the clearing where Toriko was. He appeared to be a very tall muscular man wearing blue shorts and a orange shirt, he had long messy blue hair. Currently he was sitting on a rock with a large fishing rod that appeared to be made out of a solid steel rod with a large iron cable wrapped around it for the line.

"Hello my name is Lyranne and I'm here to offer a job for your skills as a Gourmet Hunter. The IGO is holding a party in a few days, but due to a change in taste we are in need of you assistance to acquire an ingredient." the young woman said to the man in a professional tone to the Heavenly King who was still mostly focused on his fishing.

'Is there really the best guy for the job?' Lyranne thought as she began to think that this Heavenly King was just a scatterbrain or even deaf. She then started thinking about other Hunters who could do the job. Just before she turned around to leave, Toriko then quickly stood up and began to pull on his line and pulled his catch up and throwing it to the ground. With the resulting crash nearly knocking her to ground.

Upon a closer look on what he caught she saw it was a Clawdad. While the level of the beast wasn't impressive it was more that the sheer ease he was able to bring the creature up to the top of the cliffs. Lyranne attempted to be quick to recover her wits only to once again be surprised when a Five Tailed Great Eagle came down from the sky out of nowhere and attempted to snatch up the Clawdad only to be stopped by Toriko who easily shown to have the strength to bring the large bird down, catching the Five Tailed Great Eagle with the Clawdad now.

"Toriko, I'm sure the Gararagator can be caught so long as you are on the job!" Lyranne shouted as she then found herself believing that this hunter could go get the ingredient that was needed. As she said the ingredient's name.

"What! The Gararagator? That's you ingredient?" Toriko asked with a rather predatory look.

"Yes besides being a rather difficult ingredient to find. It's biology is quite the mystery. I've heard that it's difficult for even a tank to take them down. Quite a dangerous beast wouldn't you say." Lyranne said to the hunter.

"That's a top class ingredient. Just a single slice is worth a small fortune. It's marbled throughout with fat, and taste like like deliciously tender high grade King Crab meat combined with the highest quality beef. It's irresistible!" Toriko exclaimed as drool began to drip off his chin.

* * *

"Full speed ahead!"

"Thanks alot Tom. Though why are you coming along with me again?" Toriko asked as he was eating a multicolored fish. "And are you sure you want to be coming along while wearing that? And what's with the goggles?"

Lyranne was sitting a few feet away from the Gourmet Hunter in what she had been wearing at the cliff, the only difference were the welding goggles that were now covering her eyes, and was writing in a notebook.

"I believe I told you this already Toriko-san. My boss told me to come with you so I can record some information that I may gather on the Gararagator first hand." Lyranne explained. "As for the goggles. My eyes go through periods of time of sensitivity, so the goggles I wear them to block out most of the light."

"I see. It's good that you understand the risk. You are quite the interesting chef." Toriko said after he had a rather thoughtful look on his face.

"How did you know that I'm a chef? I never said or hinted anything about me being a chef, it is true though. I'm the head chef at Hotel Gourmet. But how did you know that?" Lyranne questioned as Toriko's eyes widened at the mention of her work place.

"The Hotel Gourmet. That's a five star restaurant. Anyway I could tell because of the smell of your hands, handling high grade spices and ingredients all day they tend to get absorbed into your hands." Toriko said as he began to eat on a rather large rice ball. "You got cook to cook for me sometime."

"There goes to show that Toriko's sense of smell is better than any police dog out there!" The brown haired man, Tom explained sounding highly impressed with Toriko's sense of smell, even though it seemed that this wasn't the first time he had witnessed the display.

"Wow. That is highly impressive, such of smell be quite a gift while hunting. Truly worthy of your reputation." Lyranne said more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Just how much are you going to eat?" Lyranne deadpanned as he finished off his giant rice ball and then began on some almond cabbage. "You've been eating for six hours."

"Looks like we're here. The Baron Archipelago."Tom said they were nearing land. As they were passing by the rocks that surrounded the Archipelago they saw a bunch of skinny yellow wide eyed mammal like creatures on top of the rocks.

"Toriko. What are those things?" Lyranne asked while trying to remember what they were herself, the only thing she could remember was that they were harmless.

"Friday Monkeys, they are extremely wary and cowardly beast. So we don't need to worry about any attack from them. But why are they in a place like this? They usually live in caves." Toriko explained but the last part seemed to be said more to himself than her.

The boat then stopped at an opening of the mangrove trees.

"So this is the only entrance to the Archipelago." Lyranne said as Toriko put a row boat in the water and jumped in with Lyranne at his tail.

"Hey Toriko! Make sure Chef Cutie come back in one piece!" Tom shouted to the hunter as he rowed away.

"OI! My name is Lyranne! Use it!" she shouted back at the tanned man. "I can take care of myself!"

"Will do Tom!" Toriko shouted back as he rowed them into the Archipelago.

As Toriko rowed them through the waters of the Archipelago, Lyranne found herself watching the waters that seem to be swarmed with various low level Baron Sharks with the highest Capture Level being a three if she had to take a guess.

"So Lyranne? What did you mean when you said you could take care of yourself? If that is the case why didn't you take the job for your hotel?" Toriko asked as Lyranne just let out a sigh wishing that he didn't ask that.

"That's more of a habit by now. I used to live in Gourmet Town with my Dad and brothers so needless to say they were rather protective of me. Always trying to protect me, always trying to get me keep me out of trouble but they are all idiots with their concern for shows up." Lyranne explained with a fond look on her face. "So Dad taught me how to use a Katana, but took it a few days ago for it's sharpening. He has to take it to the man who made it to sharpen it for some reason."

"Your family is full of hunters are they. But if they are like that relax I'm sure they just had your best interest in mind. If you are the youngest it will be like that. But in the end it's just a sign that they care about you a lot." Toriko said with a laugh.

"That's only two of them to be technical. My dad is a chef and a Gourmet Hunter. My eldest brother, Natsuki he's a hunter as well, then my middle brother Nezumi he's a chef. He works with dad in his restaurant, then my youngest elder brother is Ranmaru and last I heard he's been a Gourmet Reviver. Can't be for sure, I haven't seen him in nearly two years, he's been really busy. Last time i actually saw him was when I graduated from school."

"A family of Chefs, Gourmet Hunters and a Reviver. You have quite an interesting family." Toriko said. "Why not form a combo with your brother?"

"Natsuki has a combo with Nezumi. It was something they had promised to do when they decided to become a hunter and chef. That idiot just loves teasing me saying that my cooking wouldn't be any good for him. But I know he's just pulling my leg." Lyranne said with a shrug, as Toriko gave her a knowing look. "Those bumble head I call brothers love my cooking. They just don't like breaking promises."

With that said they fell into a silence as they headed deeper into the Archipelago.

While walking with Toriko along in the forest Lyranne couldn't help but walk a little bit closer to Toriko as she was beginning to feel rather uneasy about this place.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps." Lyranne said she had one hand on the odd brace like thing on her arm as she soon began to walk ahead of Toriko not seeing that he had stopped.

"Wait!" Toriko yelled at her resulting in her stopping and turning to look back at him.

Lyranne was just about to question him about what was wrong when the sound of something coming out of the bushes. Looking back in front of her she stared with wide eyes at the giant tiger like creature that appeared in front of her, and just before Toriko or the Tiger made a move the tiger fell to it's side seemly unable to move.

"What was that? I didn't even see you move?" Toriko asked the chef a little shell shocked about what the chef just did.

"I failed to to mention I had some tricks up my sleeves well technically my belt." Lyranne said as the motioned to the gauntlet like weapon that now adorn her arm. "It shoots small very thin needles at what I what I point it at, also have a very light coating of a muscle stimulate that stiffens the muscles for at least 10 minutes, on top of being poked at a point in the neck that can force the body into a near death state. But once they are removed it does take time before the animal is able to move around."

"You are full of surprises Lyranne. Never would have thought you would have something like that on you. Though the fact a Baron Tiger was this close to the edge of the Archipelago is worrisome. They are beast that live in the mainland of the island. It was the same with the Friday Monkeys, they usually spend their lives deep in caves and are cowards by nature so are rarely ever seen." Toriko said looking around sounding serious before turning to face her. "The only way for this to be plausible is if they were driven out of their homes by a overwhelming predator."

Lyranne frowned at what Toriko was implying at. The interference in the Baron Isles ecosystem was likely being caused by a Garagator or something equally strong or maybe something stronger. While Toriko was getting pumped about his upcoming fight with the Garagator, Lyranne was hoping and prayer to any god or goddess that would listen that she wouldn't be regretting her life choices.

Soon afterwards they continue to walk but Lyranne soon stopped when she yelled in surprised as something stuck to the back of her neck.

"Gross! A Leech."

"A Barron Leech to be more precise. It's just sucking your blood, nothing to worry about." Toriko said to her like it was nothing.

"Oh, okay so let me get this straight you expect me to let a damn leech suck on my blood? AS IF!" Lyranne replied calmly before yelling the last bit, as she dug in her belt to look for something to get the small blood sucker off.

"Make sure not to pull it, you may open a gaping wound that way." Toriko told the chef (who was only half paying attention to what he said) as he began to look around at the trees for something.

"What is it?" Lyranne questioned to herself as Toriko squeezed the juice out of some leaves resulting in the small bloodsucker to detach itself from her arm and left a shallow red mark on the back of her neck.

"Thank you Toriko." Lyranne said with a small bow to the hunter unaware of the light blush that was decorating his face, "So the leaves her have large salt content."

"Yeah the Mangrove here absorb high levels of salt water, so the leaves are something the leeches, like any can't stand it." Toriko explained while Lyranne bandaged her wound

"So Toriko you think that the Garagator is responsible for the Isle's other beast being so out of character behavior?" Lyranne asked with a neutral face.

"There's not doubt about it, the Garagator is responsible. Heh, It's been awhile since I had to use the good silver, Fork and Knife." Toriko said sounding rather confident about what to come though she really didn't know what the hunter meant by fork and knife.

* * *

"Lets eat!" Toriko said while he picked up a serpent frog from the fire and began to eat it. "Tasty right?"

"Quite, but don't you think it's a bit quite?" Lyranne question as she looked around her as she ate. Her and Toriko were camped right by the river and there was not an animal in sight, she couldn't even hear any animals around. "We must be nearing the Garagator if not already in it's habitat. There are barely anything around her and it frankly it's getting really creepy"

"That's probably because all the creatures around here have already been eaten." Toriko replied with no problem.

"What?"

"We don't how big it's appetite is, but it looks like that it could pretty much eat anything and everything on the Baron Archipelago." Toriko said as he saw a spider's web but no spiders were in sight.

"So that would mean every creature's life and way of life is in danger. Lyranne said as she was checking the the bandage on her shoulder. "By the way I'm still bleeding where the leech bit me. Is that bad or something?"

"That's because leeches secrete a substance called Houdini when prevents blood from clotting, but it'll stop bleeding eventually" Toriko informed her.

"And just when is eventually?" Lyranne shouted at the man making him laugh, only to stop at the sound of a crash or something big falling, which due to the ground shaking she only guess how close it was.

It has caused the two to stand up to be prepare for whatever had caused it. Just moments after the tremors stopped a giant serpent like creature shot out from the water.

"A swamp snake." Toriko said as the serpent suddenly collapsed right next to Lyranne who was frozen with surprise from the just how close she could have been squashed like a bug.

"What's with this wound?" Toriko said causing Lyranne to snap out of her shock haze and look at the park of the Swamp Snake he was inspecting, which was a giant bite out of the side of the large serpent. "It was killed by one bite."

"There's no way that this could have been down by a Level five Garagator. The Swamp Snake and Garagator are the same capture level." Lyranne said feeling like she was about to have a melt down.

"Yeah, but look at this jaw size, it's at least twice the size of average Garagator." Toriko stated. "But the question now is how did it get to the swamp snake? They are extremely elusive creatures, meaning that they are hard to find much less track"

Toriko's eyes then widen at something on the creature's skin. "You see those?"

Looking where Toriko was pointing Lyranne's eyes widen at what was on the creature's skin as the pieces were coming together"Those are Baron Leeches!"

"It follows it's prey by the smell of the blood sucked out by the leeches" Toriko said as the swamp snake was dragged back into the water and moments later their target burst forward from the river as Toriko turned to her.

"Speaking of which, you were bitten by a Baron Leach earlier. So that would mean ever since we were on the Archipelago We had also been targets" Toriko said as the gator drew closer. "Isn't that right Garagator"

As Toriko turned fully around to face the beast it let out a huge roar, which had no effect on Toriko but for Lyranne the sheer force of the roar pushed her back all the way to a tree.

"There is no way this is a level 5 Garagator, I would peg this on about three hundred years which should make it close to about level 8." Toriko said sounding rather eager. " Three hundred years, just how much tastier is that matured meat of yours."

"Toriko-san! I really don't think this is the time to think about how tasty it is!" Lyranne shouted in exasperation.

"You may help me decide something." Toriko said as he faced off against the Garagator. "to ass to my Full Course Menu!"

The Garagator then roared as it headed for Toriko who was quick to evade it's charge but wasn't quick enough to stop the Baron Leeches from clinging to his arm. The gator then swung its tail towards Toriko which he quickly dodged and then grabbed the tail of the beast and swung it back. The Gararagator then attempted to lunge for Toriko but missed which resulted in a dust cloud to form before it tried tried to quickly bite at Toriko but the Hunter was evading its powerful jaws with ease. Toriko then pulled his arm back and delivered a firm punch to the Gator's jaw sending the large beast back. The beast then quickly swung its tail at Toriko sending him through several trees.

"Toriko-san!" Lyranne shouted in worry, as the Hunter stood up.

"He drawn to the smell of blood and then he attacks everywhere" Toriko examined as he brushed the leeches off his arm. "It's not going to be a good idea to draw this fight out any longer"

"The Garagator, Those super sharp fangs and not to mention your steel hard scales." Toriko said as he looked at the six legged reptile beast, "and that jaw probably has three tons of power with them, an appropriate look for the King of the Baron Archipelago"

The reptilian beast just roared in response.

"I offer my respect as I wield the most sacred tools humanity has ever known" Toriko said as a gigantic red demon appeared behind the hunter and was holding a fork and knife.

"A demon." Lyranne said in amazement.

"I give humble thanks to the vast blessings this world provides. Now Lets eat" Toriko said as he put his hands together as the red aura surrounding him began to glow even brighter.

The Gararagator roared yet again and charged head on towards Toriko.

"FORK" he yelled as he jabbed his left hand at the beast's underbelly.

"KNIFE" was what the blue haired hunter yelled as he brought down his right hand on the beast's head resulting in the beast to go flying.

"Thank you for this great feast." Toriko said at the gator landed behind him dead.

"Amazing. So This is the power of Toriko, one of the four Heavenly kings."Lyranne said, while at a distance a small robot was flying going unnoticed by the two of them.

"Should we really be eating the food for the party?" Lyranne asked as she roasting the Gararagator over a fire.

"Relax it's not like we could carry the whole thing back with us" Toriko reassured her as he gestured to the Gararagator Meat that was circling them.

"I guess you're right." she said while eyeing the giant pieces of meat.

"Check it out! The Marbled fat is sparkling!" Toriko said sounding like a kid in a candy store as he drooled over a piece of meat he had in his hand.

"It's just like the stars." Lyranne commented.

"Let's Eat!" Toriko then proceeded to gobble down an entire piece of meat, and got stars in his eye from the taste. " It's incredible! After just one bite of this tender meat It just melts in your mouth. It's a flood of favor! Here try some it's amazing." Toriko offered to the chef.

"Okay, Itadakimasu!" Lyranne said before she ate the piece given to her. "The texture of the meat, and the fat. It's almost like it's melting in my mouth"

The chef was pretty much singing as she ate the meat, before she snapped out of it as she had an idea.

"Wait, if we stone grill it this way, I'm sure the taste will increase!" Lyranne said as she place a slab of meat on a rock close to fire. "Cook it this way and the juices will be trapped inside"

Once she flipped it and let it finished cooking she cut the slice in half and gave one to Toriko.

"The is crisp and fragrant!" Toriko said

"The inside trap the juices perfectly!" Lyranne exclaimed

"YUUM!" The two shouted

"So tell me why someone like you who can cook as good as you come to a place as dangerous as the Baron Archipelago?" Toriko asked

"I actually have two reasons for this. My first is becuase have a dream to make it into the top 100 chefs of the world. I believe that I need to see my ingredients in their truest form to really know how to prepare them at to their fullest potential. That became even truer when I first saw you hunt at that cliff, so I came here even though I knew that their was a chance that I could get hurt or worse Killed. There are just somethings worth the risk, like for filling a dream." Lyranne explained with a passion that caused the hunter to grin at the chef. "Second would just be a bit of teasing my brother and father at my part. They would tear the world apart if they knew I was here without them.

"When we eat delicious things, power flows through your whole body. That's because when you cook and eat something means that you are receiving it's power of it's life. This is why we give thanks"Toriko said

Toriko-san, what's your dream?" Lyranne asked

"My dream is to complete my Full course menu of Life"

"Full Course Menu of Life?" she repeated "I would have thought with how many ingredients that you have discovered you haven't completed your full course.

"Yeah" he started "you start with hoes-d'oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a main dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink. I've actually only decided on one of them, , right now my menu is full of nothing but blanks. But someday I'm sure I'll complete it. There are still plenty of delicious things in this world that no one knows about. And those delicious things, all with different lives,and I want to meet every single one of them."

"You're full course" Lyranne repeated with a smile on her face, "Toriko-san, Next time you go on a hunt would it be possible if I could come along with you.?"

"Do what you want." Toriko replied without even looking at her. " There's no time like the present."

"And anytime afterward is the wrong time, right?" Lyranne laughed with a large smile on her face.

"Come on keep cooking." Toriko said as they got back to eating the Gararagator.

"Sure thing Toriko-san"

"It's awesome! Once you start eating you can't stop!" Toriko yelled as he ate.

"Yes, you're right It's delicious!" Lyranne said as she continued to cook.

"Come one fry it up faster!"

"Sure thing! Leave it to me!"

* * *

Lyranne paled at the sight before her, the Skeleton of the Garagator laying around her and Toriko with no meat left.

"You shouldn't have eaten it all Toriko-san!" Lyranne yelled at Toriko who was laying on the ground on his back with his stomach swollen like a blimp.

"Listen Kid, Never waste food. That's one of my cardinal rules" Toriko said in a real serious voice before his face turned into a jokester grin. "Aw, Man I'm stuffed!"

"I told you I needed the Garagator for the party. What am going to tell my boss?" Lyranne cried.

"Tell them the truth. It was delicious!"

"What good is that going to do?" the black haired woman yelled at the hunter. "Forget about being one of the top chefs, This is going to get me fired!"

"It sure was delicious, but not quite good enough to be on my Full Course" Toriko said as he patted his stomach.

"So after all we're ending on a downer!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heavenly Chef

Chapter Two

It had been several days since Lyranne had seen Toriko. While her boss had not been happy that she didn't return with the Garagator she was able to save her hide when she managed to prepare the Cinderella Cattle with a citrus spice dressing, which she had her assistant chef Ray to thank since he had forgotten to cancel the Cinderella order. She was firmly believing that if she didn't have Ray or her tangy Citrus Spice sauce she would have been fired, but again everything had worked out in the end.

She actually couldn't wait until she met up with Toriko again, while she was rather useless when getting the Garagator, she help but look forward to the next time she goes with him on a hunt. As she let out a sigh as she walked alongside a tall man wearing a black suit and sunglasses, his name was Johannes.

"Quite the sight isn't Johannes." Lyranne said as she took in the raw and fresh smell of the ingredients.

"Yes, it is. Now Lyranne-san we need to hurry to collect our target before it get's sold off." Johannes said being a kill joy

"You're no fun, and besides I highly doubt anyone is lining up to get an over sized Spider Jellyfish. They are gross and have no value to them." Lyranne said with a frown.

"Ly-chan?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Turning quickly on her heel she couldn't believe who laid before her eyes, her brother Nezumi. Her brother was looking rather surprised to see her, he was in some rather casual clothing, he wore a white long sleeved, v neck T-shirt that had a splattered star emblazoned on it with a black vest, and loose pants and plain black shoes. He had pale skin with lazy gray eyes and black hair that was tied into a pony and had his bangs framing his face.

Though his usual lazy look wasn't present at the moment with his eyes opened a bit wider with surprise at seeing her.

"Nezumi! Hey it's been awhile. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with dad at the restaurant. How's Dad?" Lyranne exclaimed before she embraced her brother in a hug, which he also returned.

"Good to see you Ly-chan. I'm here for a little mission from Dad while he looks through some other markets trying to find a good fruit to use to add to the parfait for the sweets on the menu, sales on sweet have been lacking customers saying that they are becoming boring and you know how dad is when it comes to the sweets. So I'm trying to find a good fruit for it any suggestions for you big bro?" Nezumi asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry I don't know about any fruit other that Emerald Pears." Lyranne said with a frown as she was trying to think of a fruit her brother could use.

"What the hell! I dare you, Say that again!" a male voice yelled catching the attention of the three.

Looking over where the commotion was being caused by a newscaster in a pink suit yelling at a fat round stall owner. The newscaster's crew could be seen behind her.

"Fine! I'll say it as many times as I need too! This Pistachiuo's mouth is open! It's a clear sign that it's gone bad." The newscaster yelled while pointing at the large fish beside her. "Not a single viewer will be impressed with this!"

"Tina! We're still on air!" the director said sounding worried, as the now shocked (and more than likely embarrassed) newscaster turned to her cameraman.

"Sorry about that. Broadcasting live from the Wholesale Gourmet Market. This is Tina signing off." the woman, Tina said in a rather happy go lucky voice, which afterwards her camera man put the camera down.

"Now as I was starting to scream." the woman said as she turned back to the stall owner.

"Her character did a 180" Lyranne deadpanned

"This is why some women scare me." Nezumi said.

"The news is all about the density of information. It's weight is its lifeblood! The news of a pistachiuo that's lost its freshness doesn't carry any weight" she angrily pointed at the fish "There isn't a single viewer that would be satisfied with that! As a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV this is below my standards of broadcast!"

"The news is all about the freshness of the ingredients! A Pistachio that's gone bad won't be any good, My viewers want to see something that will make their mouths water, not something so rotten that it'll make their eyes water!" Tina yelled at the man. "This is below my standard of broadcast!"

"Don't you know anything! when the fish's mouth is open that means it's good for eating. Don't they teach you that in reporter school." the stall owner sneered

That was when Lyranne and Nezumi decided to intervene to put their two cents in.

"That's only when you are about to cook it, but while it's in market it's best for the mouth to remain close so not spoil and to lock in the flavor it has accumulated up to that point." Lyranne said walking up to the stand.

"My little sister is right and from the looks of the inside of the fish's mouth it's already lost more than half it's flavor from your careless error." Nezumi as he inspected the inside of the fish before doing the man a favor and closing the fish's mouth.

"You people got a problem with my shop!" the bald man yelled at them.

"Your ingredients aren't bad, It is you I have a problem with!" Tina yelled as she pointed at the man

"Shut your trap!"

"You don't know how!"

"Lyranne!" a shout that got everyone's attention particularly her brother (not that Lyranne noticed that).

Lyranne turned to see the familiar form of Toriko walking over to them while carrying a large dragon like beast.

"Toriko! How's it going? Lyranne asked the hunter with a large smile as she had a sudden unexplained chill go down her back.

"Lyranne care to explain why you are so familiar with one of the Heavenly Kings?"Nezumi asked his little sister while he was shooting daggers at the Heavenly King currently present.

"Oh, Well it basic terms I went on a Hunt with him several days ago" Lyranne explained to her brother before she grabbed his hand to pull him closer to Toriko. "Toriko this is one of my brothers Nezumi I told you about."

"I'm Nezumi, never would have thought that I would be meeting one of the Heavenly Kings because of my sister" Nezumi said to the heavenly king in a pleasant voice before he took a couple steps close to the King before saying in a quiet voice " _ **I can't stop my sister from going with you on hunts but if she gets hurt in anyway you better be ready for pay for it with your life, Heavenly King Toriko**_ _"_

Toriko just nodded at the much smaller man, understanding that the threat was because he worried for his sister's safety. While Nezumi thought that he should let the others know about Lyranne's newest friend, as he walked off.

"So what brings you to the market? Besides to sell the Underbite Dragon you have on your shoulder." she asked pointing to the beast. "Capture level 4 I believe"

"You're totally right. It's a Capture Level 4 Underbite Dragon" Tina exclaimed. "And the One carrying it is the Charismatic Gourmet Hunter Toriko! What delicious news"

With that being said the Newscaster ran up to Toriko.

"Hello,you're Toriko aren't you? My name is Tina" the brunette said as she introduced herself.

"Huh?" Toriko questioned at the woman clearly not getting that she was a news reporter.

A round yellow balloon pigeon then flew up to the woman Tina.

"This is my Balloon Pigeon Kruppoh." Tina said as she motioned to her bird companion. "Meeting you Toriko is a large serving no, an extra large serving of luck! I'm a Gourmet Newscaster for Gourmet TV. We introduce ingredients from all over the world. So please, Toriko can I interview you for our program!"

"News Reporters like this annoy me" Johannes said from beside Lyranne as she saw him motion for someone, likelihood being more guys in suits.

"Hey. . What?!" Tina yelled as the guys in suits that Johannes motioned for began to usher her away from Toriko.

"IGO." the director said in surprise at the sight of Johannes.

"Right you are. I am the IGO's Foodstuff Development Department Chief, Johannes." he said in his usual tone.

"Let's call it quits Tina." the director said sounding a little disappointed.

"What?Why?" Tina yelled clearly not happy.

"It's the IGO. If they say there's not going to be an interview then there's not gonna be one"

"But Toriko right here!" Tina yelled as she was dragged away while yelling complaints.

"Was there a reason to go that far?" Lyranne asked as she watched Tina faded into the crowd.

"The media tends to shed light on things that are best kept in the dark" Johannes said as her turned to Toriko. "It's good that I ran into you Toriko I have a job for you."

"What? Can't you get one of your other hunters to do it?" Toriko complained as Lyranne let out a small chuckle.

"The Rainbow fruit has ripped."

Both Toriko and Lyranne looked at Johannes in shock.

"Are you being for real? I thought the rainbow fruit went extinct a long time ago."Lyranne said as her voice was getting really small and high pitch as her eyes widen.

"Well in truth there' aren't any left in the world" Johannes said while looking a small amount of relief that Lyranne didn't shout in surprise or anything.

"Oh I see it's one of the IGO's science fair projects." Toriko said.

"Yes. There is only one problem though, a pack of Troll Kongs have made their nest near the tree making it impossible to get near it. We had dispatched two IGO tanks, and they were taken out.

They were equipped with the latest technology and they were flipped at if they were nothing but toy trucks." Johannes said as Lyranne frowned at the mention of Troll Kongs.

"Great we're gonna have to deal with Troll Kongs" she muttered.

"What's wrong scared Lyranne?" Toriko asked her as he both laughed and gave her a pat on the back.

"No, Just the last time I had any dealing when the dam things were when my father took us on a family picnic in the mountains and I ended up as a silverback's pet for a whole week." Lyranne frowned as she crossed her arms "It was when I was seven years old and they still think I can't defend myself."

"Well I want to try the Rainbow fruit. It's been awhile since I showed my face in the Garden. I've began to miss the place." Toriko said while looking a little nostalgic at the thought of this Garden.

"What Garden are you talking about?"Lyranne asked.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later Toriko found himself with an interesting sight, his companion Lyranne was currently sprawled around the jeep looking rather green in the face, she had motion sickness in a car, but not a boat.

"I'm only able to travel by boat without getting sick. I don't know why though just am." the sick chef said while trying not to blow chunks.

"Haha! Never thought you would have such a simple weakness."

"Ah! When are we gonna get their I want out"

"Why don't you eat? Tom gave me some golden caviar in exchanged for some of the rainbow fruit"

"Caviar, great. Sorry Toriko I can't eat Caviar it swells my throat up and i rather like breathing but thankyou anyway" Lyranne said with a pained smile, as the jeep came to a jerky turn.

"The Garden is one of the Biotopes. I thought it was going to be some island or something." Lyranne said as she looked out the window.

"Yes the Rainbow Fruit is in one of the Biotopes. This one is nicknames the Garden, though it's official name is really Biotope 8. It's a recreation of a habitat of several hundred different kinds of plants and animals."Johannes said as they pulled up to the gate.

"So would it be best to think of this whole place like a giant petri dish." Lyranne said as she looking at the huge walls before they hit a bump on the road which led the poor chef to be kneel her personal hell again.

"Basically." Toriko said as they got out of the jeep and proceeded to walk over to where two guards were standing, but in the case of Lyranne it was hug the ground before she walked over with Toriko where two guards were stationed.

At the sight of Toriko the two guards stood at attention.

"Thanks for the grub Mr. Toriko,sir!" they shouted together much to her confusion.

"When did you give them food?" Lyranne asked Toriko.

"Why do people always greet me like that? Even when I haven't given them any grub." Toriko said with a humorous tone as they went closer to the gate before there were a series of thunderous booms.

"Must be right outside the gate. With how loud the drumming was" Lyranne said to no one.

"We had just received word from the watchtower that there is a Troll Kong just inside the gate" one of the guards said.

"Must be a warning from the King of the Garden telling me not to enter." Toriko said "I don't care open the gate."

"I'm sorry sir. But regulations clearly state that if a beast if within five kilometers of the gate it is to remain shut." the guard said while looking a little taken back.

"You guys and you're silly rules. So as long as it's five kilometers away it's good to go right?" Toriko asked as he began to walk about that distance.

 _Toriko then got in a stance and a red aura that surrounded her as he got ready to throw what Lyranne was a punch. Which was quite correct, after he had built up his power and throw the punch to the wall which lead to three large and not to mention loud impacts to the wall which made a path to get through._

"Well that's one way to get into the place." Lyranne said amused as Johannes and the guards just looked gobsmacked.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Toriko said as walked into the Biotope with Lyranne close behind him.

"They probably should have told you that you shouldn't make holes in the wall when they told you they couldn't open the gate." Lyranne told him.

"They should have." Toriko said laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Walking across a baron land Lyranne found herself wondering where the Troll Kong that was near the gate was looking at the sky she wondered how the storm coming in would effect the Rainbow fruit.

"Toriko, do you know if the incoming storm is going to affect the Rainbow tree?" Lyranne asked.

"Well Rainbow Tree are supposed to grow to be pretty tall. So it would be like a giant lightning rod. So we should hurry." Toriko replied after he thought for a moment.

They kept walking right until Toriko somehow failed to noticed a pitfall and pretty much fell in it.

Which at the same time the Troll Kong had decided them to make his appearance and he was looking ready to throw the boulders at both her and Toriko.

Seeing that Toriko was stuck in the hole she would have to take care of this Troll Kong herself. When the Troll Kong threw the boulders she managed to use the boulders to allow herself to leap toward the Troll Kong as he threw the others.

While she was doing she didn't see that Toriko had made his way out of the pit until she saw him leap at the Troll and used a knocking gun on it resulting it falling and Toriko getting covered in Troll Kong droll, which her leap was proven to be a waste, which she pouted.

"Now that's just gross." Lyranne said as Toriko wiped some of the drool off his face.

"So what were you trying to do?" Toriko asked as wiped the Troll Kong droll off his face.

"I was going to use paralyze on it but then you knocked it so there's no need for it now." Lyranne said with a sigh.

"You can always hit some when we get to the nest"

"Not unless they let me, I'm using throwing needles and they can easily be knocked off course. I have a sword but I sent it to a sword smith for special maintenance so I won't be getting back anytime soon. But I'll try"

"Okay, let's go!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Both Toriko and Lyranne soon found themselves drooling because of the sweet air they had began to walk into, Toriko just swallowed what was in his mouth, not bothering what was already dripping off his chin while Lyranne wiped her face with a handkerchief.

"What a sweet smell."Lyranne said. "I hear the fruit was sweet but I never thought it affected the air like this."

"Yeah the Rainbow fruit should be close by. I heard that the smell of the fruit alone has caused animals who find the fruit to lose all reason and run straight for the fruit. But end up as food for the Troll Kong or whatever animal makes the Rainbow fruit tree it's nest." Toriko said.

"Speaking of the Troll Kong. Where are the rest? We are nearing the Tree so shouldn't we be seeing more Troll Kong since we are getting closer to the tree" Lyranne asked while having a rather bad feeling

"Just over this cliff." Toriko replied as they looked over the cliff and saw dozens of Troll Kongs that all were much bigger than the one that they took care of near the the gate.

Not to mention these guys were looking rather ready to fight and possible kill if they got the chance.

"Toriko I hope it starts to rain soon. You have the scent of their weakest on you" Lyranne said as she took off the backpack she had on and dug around in it before she pulled out a knocking gun.

"You're right with the scent of their weakest on me. My intimidation won't work on them" Toriko said frowning a bit. "Aw man just how am I going to deal these guys"

"Knock them, and wish for rain." Lyranne said as the Troll Kong began their attack.

Lyranne let out a sigh as she joined in with Toriko in taking down the Troll Kong, she just hoped

that she would last until they found and took out the leader

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lyranne let out a gasp as she landed on after knocking another Troll Kong, she didn't know just how much longer she could keep this up. Lyranne could already feel herself to being to tire out from leaping around the large creatures

They needed to find the leader and take him out before the lightning hit the tree.

Just as she was about to knock another of the oncoming Troll Kong they suddenly stopped and slowly began to back up with a fearful look on their faces. Which at the same time Lyranne had a large chill go down her back looking behind her she saw Toriko and that demon shadow of his out.

Lyranne then had to shield her eyes as a bolt of lightning came down but just before then she saw a glimpse of something white near the tree.

'Silverback?' the chef thought

"Lyranne! Did you see who ran before the lightning hit?" Toriko shouted as he got over to her.

"Yeah a Silverback over by the tree. He ran right before it hit. There's no doubt about it he's the leader." Lyranne said pointing over to where the large silver Troll Kong was.

"You have a good eye on you." Toriko complimented the chef though taking a slight notice of how she was favoring her left leg.

"Thanks Toriko. Let's hurry up and finish this before my leg gives out. I sprained it while I was leaping around. Plus I'm sure that you are dying to taste that fruit" Lyranne smiled

"Yeah. With this rain I'll be able to show my dominance with these guys" Toriko said as he began to have the familiar red aura began to surround him which the Troll Kong quickly backed away as Toriko headed for the Silverback. The white Troll Kong roared at Toriko but backed down as Toriko glared at the creature. When the creature roared again the only move that Toriko made was raising his right hand from his side. While Toriko did that, the red demon behind him was petting the creature like he was nothing but a puppy. The Silverback quickly realized that he was out matched and bowed his head in defeat.

Lyranne looked on in amazement at the hunter as he took a single fruit from the tree, he really was quite the hunter. Any other hunter would have taken all the fruit but he only took a single fruit so to preserve the Troll Kong's way of life. As Toriko was up by the tree picking the beautiful fruit Lyranne saw something out of the corner of her eye turning she gasp.

"Hey aren't you that news reporter? Tina?" Lyranne exclaimed at the sight of the brunette from earlier that day. "What are you doing here?"

At being caught Tina then began to shout some ridiculous excuses.

"Oh nothing I was just in the neighborhood." Tina said .

It wasn't long before Johannes came and had the woman removed from the Biotope, and both Toriko and Lyranne followed having finished their business in the Garden. Now that Toriko had the rainbow fruit she wondered if he would allow her to prepare it for him.

'I wonder if I could take one for Nezumi and my old man?'

'Lyranne lets go!"

"Wait! Johannes! Could I take one of the Rainbow fruit for my brother? He was looking for a good fruit to use at my old man restaurant." Lyranne called out to the IGO employee who was wearing some kind of weird suit right now.

"Just this once, and make sure that this will be the only time." he said as Lyranne dashed to the tree only to be stopped when the Silverback handed her the fruit, which she smiled at the thought of how happy her brother was going to be, and how light the fruit was

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lyranne smiled as she rolled up the sleeves of her uniform up as she entered her kitchen, after getting Tom to deliver the Rainbow fruit she got from the garden. The staff looked happy at the thought of serving someone like Toriko and the cooking was quick to begin when Toriko gave his order to Samuel one of their waiters.

Lyranne smiled as she rolled up the sleeves of her uniform as she entered the

"When a dish is finished take it out!" she ordered as she preparing a dessert for the rainbow fruit, a Rainbow Cream Cake.

As her staff followed her orders and began filling Toriko's order she worked on making the cake. When her knife sliced threw in she felt like her nose was in heaven. The sweet aroma of the fruit seemed to get stronger as cut into it. With Toriko deciding that he only wanting her to use half of it for the meal, it made it much easier to work with the fruit.

As Lyranne worked her staff couldn't help but stare at awe as their boss was nearly glowing as she worked with the Rainbow fruit. To everyone in Hotel Gourmet they all agreed that no one could compare to their senpai as she cooked, in was like you were in the presence of something other worldly, like an angel.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lyranne rolled out the dish excitedly to the table, while trying and failing not to drool.

"Sorry you have to wait so long, once you taste it you'll understand it was worth the wait." Lyranne said as she placed the platter in front of Toriko and removed the cover which revealed a White two layer cake that's cream was slowing becoming colored like a Rainbow fruit the juice used and the fruit itself, that were laid out in circles on the cake.

"Go on Toriko dig in" Lyranne said with a smile.

Toriko then put the spoon into the cake and felt the thickness of the fruit and cream as he put the desert to his lip and began the explosion of flavors in his mouth, changing in tune with the temperature of his mouth. Even as he swallowed the flavors still continued their changing. When Toriko stood up with tears in his eyes, the chef couldn't help but feel a little dread.

"Toriko! Are you okay? Was their there something wrong with my cake?"

"It's official" Toriko began resulting in the staff to be all ears to what he had to say. "The Rainbow fruit will be the official dessert on my Full Course Menu of Life."

With that said everyone was cheering, Lyranne included as she was near tears, since Toriko most have liked her cake going with the cream and the fruit.

"Good choice Toriko!" Lyranne cheered

OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile at a town known for it's fortunetelling, Gourmet Fortune, many women of various ages and appearance stood in a long line giggling and blushing at the thought of the single fortuneteller they were waiting their turns to see.

The old man he was currently seeing two was stammering his concerns to a rather handsome young man.

"So, how is it? Was it a waste?" worry lacing every word the man said.

"Dam it. I give up" the fortuneteller said

"G-GIVE UP? I invested 10,000,000 in the Golden Corn! You're saying the price won't go up!?" The old man gasped, fear for the worst.

"No,no,no, not that sort of thing. I was talking to myself. . ." the black haired man shakes both of his hands in reject causing the old man in confusion as he explained. "It says there will be a customer, a man with three scars under his left eyes…I know him really well…Damn, what an ominous feeling." He sighed, look at his hand, frowns and is in deep concerns.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavenly Chef

Chapter Three- Pufferwhale Part One

For Lyranne before she met Toriko going on a trip by train meant that she was going home to visit her family or visit her friends from school Take-chan and Ume-chan at their respective workplaces when she knew they were free. While for Toriko taking a train trip it meant that he was off to fill a request for a client or he was off to fill his palette once more.

Today's trip was to the underground cave system where the Pufferwhale would surface to. Lyranne couldn't help but wonder if they would be able to nab any of the whales, from what she knew based on what her dad told her and her brother's once the whales never stayed in the cave very long and they had a high concentration of poison in their poison sack for a natural defense.

Currently Lyranne was on the train heading to Gourmet Fortune with Toriko with the idea of meeting up with a friend of Toriko' who he had told her was one of the very few people who could safely prepare a pufferwhale in such a way that wouldn't kill a person. Right now the Albino chef was currently watching her Hunter friend drink bottle after bottle of top shelf booze as she was simply drink a cup of tea.

"Toriko? Don't you think you should have left some of the good booze for the other passengers?" Lyranne asked her blue haired friend with a chuckle as she motioned to the many discarded bottles on their table.

"I just can't help it! I'm excited we'll be hunting the Legendary Phantom Whale soon. What about you? You can't be a cool as your acting." Toriko said as he reclined back against his seat, noticing the slight agitated twitch she seemed to have developed from her excitement.

"Yeah, I'm excited. It's going to be the first time in ten years that any are going to be seen, and thanks to you I get to see how they are prepared." Lyranne said trying to calm down.

"With it's extremely delicate body it has a fatty meat that is nearly just like a large tuna, and with puffer whales spending most of their life in the deep of the sea their favor has deepened greatly. I can't wait!" Toriko exclaimed looking at the young chef. "But you are more interested in how to prepare it right?"

"That's right, glad you get me already. I want to learn how to perpare it, but I would also like to try so of the whale if I can. Preparation I know will be difficult after all since there are only currently only ten known people alive that can safe do so. Anyone who tries they see certain death from death from the Whale's poison." Lyranne said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Looks like you really know you're stuff." Toriko said making the chef grin.

"Hey you!" a voice yelled making them look to the source. "I thought this place just had crappy stock but it's really that you guys bought the good stuff!"

The man who was yelling at them was wearing fur clothing, had a weapon of some sorts strapped to his back and he had long black hair and really bushy eyebrows and beard.

"Drinking up all my stuff, just who do you think you are dealing with? I'm the legendary Gourmet Hunter Zonge!" the fur clad man proclaimed proudly.

Lyranne just stared at the man in question knowing that her would be just the kind of man she found always grated on her nerves, a man with a giant ego, all talk and nothing to back it up. Toriko just looked that the hairy man in question before stealing a look back at all the booze he had bought at the beginning of the train ride.

"Hey Hey Hey!" yelled a man who was dressed in a similar fashion to Zonge but was bald and had a yellow headband, there was another man next to him but he had a green headband and fur clothing on.

"Look upon it and be amazed! Zonge's Full Course Menu of Life!" the brown haired man of the three exclaimed as the bald man pulled out a piece of parchment like paper that had the menu written on it.

Lyranne could already tell that this man was all talk and no bite, but she did skim through the menu and was not impressed one bit, it was full of everyday ingredients that a child could get without getting a speck of dirt on them. The only thing that stood out was for the man dish was the Garagator, but she had the feeling that it was not where level 5 or the level 8 that Toriko took down.

"I recently caught one recently! You jealous?" Zombie, I mean Zonge boasted.

"Though it was only about a meter long" the bald follower muttered.

"So if you don't want to get hurt hand over the sake so we don't have to get physical" Zonge started before Toriko stood up causing the fur clad man to stop talking seeing that Toriko had nearly two feet on him when it came to height.

'This guy was a lot shorter sitting down.' Zonge thought looking at Toriko at his full height as he patted the fur clad man's shoulder.

"Take as much as you like. Sorry I was rude, Zombie." Toriko told the guy.

"Be lucky that I'm in a forgiving mood today. It's actually Zonge by the way" the man said then he saw Lyranne who had been watching the situation while resting her head on the table with a bored look on her face.

"Hey Little Lady! The Hunter-" Zonge began to ask all high and mighty before Lyranne gave her answer.

"No thanks" Lyranne declined sounding ready to hurt something or in this case someone, something that Zonge didn't seem to pick up as put his hand on her shoulder not getting that he was getting turned down and she wasn't in anyway interesting.

"I'm going to be the one who's going to catch the Puffer Whale! I am the Great Gourmet Hunter Zonge! Are you sure that you don't want to accompany me?" the man asked again as Lyranne knocked his large hand off her shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure now please leave me alone." Lyranne said losing her patience rather quickly with this man.

But of course Zonge being who he was still didn't get that the young woman wanted nothing to do with him so he put put his hand back on her shoulder, but before he could say anything about how great her was or the whale his arm was twisted behind his back and the young chef had a look that his followers would describe as pure evil.

" _ **Listen here you worm. When I say no I mean NO. So take the booze that Toriko has kindly given you before I end you**_ " Lyranne said darkly while she had a kind smile on her face.

Needless to say the moment that Lyranne let go of Zonge's arm they were out of there.

While that was happening Toriko was surprised that Lyranne no longer was looking bored as she had threatened Zombie, during which he could faintly see what could have been the beginning of a appetite demon. It had surprised him to see that this small chef was able to do that more so when it seemed she had no idea she was capable of it herself

"You know you really shouldn't be so rude to be people Lyranne. They were just sizing everyone up."Toriko said.

"I know that, Gourmet Hunters do this when there are a large number of hunters after the same thing, in this case it's the puffer whale. In case you forgot my old man and brothers would take me with them on hunts. So I've seen people try to scare us off. I was only rude to that guy because he wouldn't take no as an answer, I detest men like that" Lyranne explained

"Oh yeah you mentioned that when we met didn't you?" Toriko asked recalling the conversation in Tom's rowboat in the Baron Archipelago.

"Bingo." Lyranne said before she was back to moaning in pain about the train

"Excuse me." an old man with pompadour hair style said getting the duo's attention. " Could you spare a bottle of sake for an old Gourmet Hunter? It's my medicine."

"Sure," Toriko said to the old man while he couldn't help but wonder about his chef friend's mentor.

"Take your pick, Hell you can have the rest we'll be getting off at Gourmet Fortune soon." Lyranna said as the train stopped and letting the train know where they had stopped.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to repay you someday" the old man said in between hiccups

As she got off the train with Toriko she almost thought it wasn't such a good idea to give the old man the booze, but if he was who she thought he was it would be like he was going to keel over from all that booze, but those thoughts were soon overshadowed with the fact that they were finally at the destination.

Leaving the train with Toriko, Lyranne was quick to notice that lack of people around town, which she found a little odd. Though she herself have never been to Gourmet Fortune, she had heard from several of her staff that it was a rather busy town. Which wouldn't be describing this ghost town.

"Toriko where is everyone? This is Gourmet Fortune right?" she asked as they stopped at the top of some stairs.

"They are hiding from the beast who come to town to hunt. Fortune Tellers have predicted the times when the city becomes over run with beast. During that time the people beast. So the people hid in their homes." Toriko explained

"Then where are the beasts? This place is more of a ghost town than a town overrun with monsters." Lyranne asked just moments before she felt large stomping as a dragon like creature walked out from behind a building. Looking at it she just shrugged. " Oh nevermind"

Toriko just smirked as he looked at the dragon like beast who just roared. "No matter how you cook it there's no eating a Kuedon"

Lyranne then noticed that there was a man walking towards them, from this distance she could only make out a light cloak, with black clothing and green wrappings. he was quickly noticed by the dragon monster. She knew that she should be worried about a man about to be attacked but she had a gut feeling that the man knew what he was doing since he was walking on the street during monster hour.

When the beast went for the attack she couldn't help but nearly look away but when the creature stopped short of the man before walking away Lyranne then stared at the man.

'Just what is he' she thought as the man made his way to the bottom of the stairs they were at.

"It's just as I predicted I'll be visited by a pain in the neck" the man smiled. "I've missed you Toriko"

"You came to greet us. Just what you would expect from the gentleman of the Heavenly Kings, Coco" Toriko said.

"Yes I'm the Gentleman and you're the glutton" Coco said.

"We came to meet one of the Heavenly Kings I feel like I should have worn my suit." Lyranne said at the thought of meeting yet another Heavenly King, at this rate she wouldn't be surprised if she ends up meet the other two.

"We've nearly reached my home" Coco informed them as they were appearing to walk uphill towards a cliff.

Lyranne was beginning to lag behind as they were reaching nearly their second mile in the valley that Coco was leading them to his home. Usually a walk like that wouldn't be a bother but with the roughish terrain it was beginning to tire herself out."Coco-san. If you don't mind would you mind explain why you being one of the greatest Gourmet Hunter is living way out here telling fortunes to people" Lyranne decided to ask to distract herself from the pain of a cramp forming in her legs.

"It is quite simple really. I'm a fortune teller by trade these days" Coco said.

"Yeah. So how Zebura doing these days?" Toriko asked

"He's paying his debts to society in Gourmet Prison" Coco replied

"So they finally caught the problem child." Toriko laughed, "That sure brings back memories. Training in the Garden so hard that we nearly died."

"Stories of the past."Coco said while Lyranne wondered just who Zebura was and why was he sent to Gourmet Prison.

"Yeah." Toriko said fondly as a large shadow fell over them making her look up as she took their stop as a chance to rest.

"A giant crow?" Lyranne questioned seeing the large black figure glided gracefully down

"Came to greet us, did you Kiss?" Coco questioned the large bird fondly.

"Oh. An Emperor Crow, the Lord of the Sky. I thought they all went extinct." Toriko said impressed which Lyranne could totally agree with.

"His name is Kiss, he's family." Coco said as the large crow was staring rather intently at Lyranne.

"I never thought I'd meet an Emperor Crow in the flesh. So Cool!" Lyranne said as she stopped leaning on the rock she had been since they had stopped

"So Kiss do you think you can carry three? Toriko can be pretty heavy." Coco asked his feathered friend

"Hey!" Toriko responded

Kiss than just cawed a few times as a way to say yes.

Lyranne was just glad that it would be just a quick trip to the pillar where Coco's home was.

"I believe you picking the Rainbow fruit to end your full course is an excellent way to finishing it off." Coco said as he prepared some tea as Toriko was stuffing his face with food that Coco had set out on the table. "Mind your manners Toriko. There is a lady present." Coco said with an almost warning like tone.

The comment seemed to stop Toriko as he was eating.

"Let's talk Coco, how's your full course coming along?" Toriko asked.

"Ah. My menu, from Soup made from Lee Dragon Tears to Breo Swordfish steak I find that my menu strikes an excellent nutritional value. But the only ones I haven't decided on are my Hors D'Oeuvres, the Main Course and the Drink." Coco replied as he drank his tea.

'Those are some impressive ingredients, all with high capture levels. I wonder what kind of fight Coco is capable of?" Lyranne thought as she heard what was on Coco's Menu.

"But you didn't come all the way here to talk about my menu did you Toriko?" Coco asked while his tone and look on his face said that he already knew what they were here for.

"As expected of you, getting down to business." Toriko said while taking a swig of his drink.

"Yes but as you know Toriko, I can only successfully remove the poison sack, one of every ten tries if I'm lucky. Ingest a single drop of the Puffer Whale poison and well, let's just say you'll never go hunting again."

"That's for sure. The poison, while extremely deadly has no taste so the poisoned whales would taste just like a properly prepared one. They end up on the Black Market" Lyranne said

"Yeah, for some people the fate of death is worth it the taste of the Puffer Whale but one out of ten is better than none, I couldn't do one even if my life depended on it" Toriko laughed.

"Then there is the fact that the beach where the Puffer Whale lay their eggs lays in a deep underground cave system that is infested with monsters, With the Devil python ruling over them all.

"Devil Python" Lyranne thought a little worried

"I can see why it might be dangerous have you seen the shadow of death on us? Are are imminent deaths closing in?" Toriko asked while Coco just started at them before a kind smile overtook his face.

"How long has it been since I have been Gourmet Hunting?" Coco said.

"Does this mean you'll join us?" Lyranne asked with large smile.

"I guess I'll join you" Coco answered.

"I expected as much from you Coco!" Toriko shouted excited by the idea of hunting again with an old friend.

"We did it" Lyranne cheered

"As a reward, how free food for life at Hotel Gourmet?" Toriko asked

"I can't do Toriko! I'm just the head chef not the owner it would have to come out of my paycheck otherwise and with the amount of food that you eat I'd be flat out broke!" Lyranne scolded in disbelief, running a hand through her pale hair.

As Lyranne was scolding Toriko for trying to get free food from her workplace, Coco was looking at the young chef, or to be more specific the dark shadow he could see surrounding her.

' _ **The shadow of death, I can see it clearly. Her death is near.**_ "

It had taken some time but they were now nearing the cave where the Puffer Whale Beach was. Lyranne really couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her bones with all the rather gruff looking people that were surrounding the mouth of the cave, while she knew that she was safe with Toriko and Coco she still couldn't help it.

The feeling was soon but to the back of her mind when the news reporter, Tina if Lyranne remembered right came running over to them, looking really excited at the sight of their group. Likely hoping for an interview with Toriko and Coco.

"Toriko! I knew you wouldn't miss a Puffer Whale hunt!" Tina yelled with excitement as she has ran up to them from where she seemed to be filming alone again, she had her camera pointed at Toriko before she noticed Coco and pointed her camera at him. "And Heavenly King Coco! This is a double scoop with sprinkles!"

"Will you put that think down."Coco said rather rudely and out of character from the man Lyranne had been witness to for the past couple hours. "I hate being rude but I hate being filmed even more."

Tina complied by having her camera focused on something that wasn't Coco. While she didn't know Tina well, it said alot by her character for actally listening to Coco, other media personel wouldn't have listened.

"So why are you filming alone again? Did your crew ditch you or something Tina?" Lyranne asked.

"Pretty muchmy crew couldn't stand the heat of the kitchen so to speak despite this being a once in a life chance to film the puffer whale." Tina said.

"I don't blame them with all the hunters and thieves surrounding the cave. They are just scared which I think is understandable." Lyranne said seeing hunters entering the cave as she looked on.

"That's right but most are here to steal what the real hunters catch. Shall we get going?" Toriko said not effected at the least by anything going on in the least.

"The Puffer Whale soon to be ours." Tina said while getting the three's attention. "I want to be the first reporter in the Gourmet Age to film the puffer whale in it's natural habitat. I want to show the world the puffer whale, So I will go with you"

"I don't think that's a good-" Coco began before he was interrupted by Toriko.

"If you are sure, it's your choice." Toriko said. "Act now and it's your lucky day, act later and lucky will never find you.

"Thanks for the headlamp Tina, but you keep it. I have something to help me walk around in this darkness" Lyranne said as she handed the hard hat back to the news report as she pointed to the goggles that she had pulled out of the bag strapped to her leg. "Eyes are a bit sensitive so have a light that bright so close will be damaging to my eyes."

"I see, okay then." Tina said with a sigh. "There was a small camera in there just incase I get seperated from you."

Lyranne just nodded as she continued walking.

"Lyranne-san please stay my side." Coco said as they began to descend into the caverns.

"No promises." Lyranne said as her eyes caught some red polka dotted blue mushrooms and she walked over to them. "Hey though snap mushrooms."

"Really?" Toriko asked as he walked over to the mushroom and took a bite out of one of them. "The snap crackle texture of this mushroom in the best."

"There are tons of them sprouting up around here." Lyranne said as she saw the mushrooms were popping out randomly from the rocks."

"For all you food groupies, these are Snap Mushrooms" Tina said before so heavy breathing caught her attention she turned around to come face to face with the Hunter Zonge. "ZOMBIE!" Tina screamed.

"Hey! It's not nice to call people names." Zonge yelled before seeing his two followers looking scared. "What are you two scared of!"

"Are you Gourmet Hunters?" Tina asked pointing her camera at the fur clad trio. "If you are coming back from the cave this must mean you caught the Puffer Whale."

"I sure did!" Zonge lied. "I'm just returning from the beach."

"Really?" Tina squealed, "Show me the Puffer Whale so I can put it on TV"

"Zonge-sama! They're coming this way!" called the bald fur clad groupie of the Zombie man, as a good many giant millipedes came out from the depths of the cave aiming for Zonge's group which Tina got caught up in with them and was chased out of the cave.

"Is Tina going to be okay?" Lyranne asked looking at the two hunters.

"Don't worry. I see no shadow of Death on her, she'll be fine" Coco said before they continued on.

"It's getting pretty narrow in here, should I worry?" Lyranne said as she was looking at the cave ceiling that was slowing closing in the closer they got.

"Nah, there's no need to worry." Toriko said as he was sniffing the air, "It's faint, but I can definitely smell it, salt water. We still a ways off but we're heading the right way."

"Like always Toriko, that sense of smell you posses is a thing a beauty." Lyranne said, " Would I be write to say while you have a great nose, Coco has a great eyes?"

"Yeah. Coco can see parts of the spectrum that regular humans and even the most advanced sensors can't. From infrared to ultraviolet. He can see them all." Toriko explained looking a little surprised that she could already tell one of Coco's strengths. "How did you know?"

"He's walking out farther than the light shines outs, so he must have a really good pair of eyes"

"That's quite observant of you. Eyes contain cells that take in light called photoreceptors, my are much stronger than the average human. So to me this darkness is like walking outside in the middle of the day."Coco explained

"That's not all Coco can do. He can also see electromagnetic waves which regular humans can't." Toriko added.

"My vision allows me to see the electromagnetic waves which change shape and color from time to time, in turn that also allows me to see their futures."

"You can see people's futures based on their electromagnetic waves? Do you think you can look into my future some time to see if I become an amazing chef?" Lyranne asked as she was hopping around excitedly at the idea of her future being read.

" _The light is getting weaker_ " Coco thought, "Wait! Stop!" Coco yelled as he saw the ledge she was about to fall off of.

"AHHH" Lyranne screams as she felt the ground disappear under her feet and was lucky she was quickly grabbed her arm before she fell to way could have been her death

"You okay there?" Toriko asked

"I am so sorry." Lyranne said in total embarrassment before her attention was drawn to some sounds below her resulting in her paling at the sight of what she saw, gigantic cockroaches that had scorpion like tails.

"Toriko put me back on solid ground, please" Lyranne said which thankfully he was already doing that.

"Scorpion Cockroaches, these guys use their poison to dissolve their prey before they devour them." Toriko said.

"I'll go down first to take care of them." Coco said as he began to take off the wrapping around his wrist and head, after that his skin turned a purple color, poison.

Lyranne looked at Coco with wide eyes, Coco had control over poison to this level she had heard of a hunter that had abilities over poison like that but she had no idea that it was Coco. She watched as Coco jumped down the pit with the poison cockroaches, she still couldn't help but worry, was Coco's poison stronger?

The Scorpion Cockroaches then looked like they were going to attack Coco but they were then quick to run off, apparently sensing his superior poison.

Toriko and her were soon down in the pit with Coco as he was putting the wrapping back on.

"I apologize if I scared you Lyranne-san." Coco said as his skin began to turn back to the normal tan color.

"I wasn't scared. I was surprised, I've never thought you would be the hunter my old man told me about. A hunter who was able to use poison as a weapon. But I'm not scared of you Coco-san, I may not know you all that well but I can already tell that you would never purposely hurt anyone with your poison, you are too good of a person to do that." Lyranne said with a smile on her face as she looked ahead

Something that Coco was glad for since his face was lit up from what the chef said, she wasn't like other woman he's met, pretty much falling in love with him on sight like the woman of Gourmet Fortune or the few woman who thought he belonged in a cage because of his poison. She truly was a kind soul.

"That must mean you have quite a lot of antibodies don't you?" Lyranne asked, "But no one should have to worry about you or try to hunt you from things I heard. People should just leave you alone. It's not like you are a mindless monster. You seem to respect life, plus there is already vaccinations for nearly every poison in the human world they should just leave you be. But anyway let's go!"

"You talk as if you experience with this?" Coco said surprised at how calm she was talking about his poison.

"Yeah, Coco right. Do you you have poison abilities like him?" Toriko asked.

"No not me, that's Dad. It's nothing like Coco though. He can only manipulate the poison in ingredients to help extract them from the ingredient." Lyranne explained. "He's also a hunter so he's built up quite the immunity to poisons, he's even immune to some weak Gourmet World poisons. some scientist found that out and had chased my father for several years while he was raising me and my brothers. But then they disappeared, I think my father had enough so he scared them into hiding My old man was always protective of us so he made us immune to about 100 poisons well my brothers any ways, at the time I was only able to handle 26."

"Your father is hunter?" Coco said surprised, he pegged the young chef for someone coming from a family of chef, but a hunter that was interesting. The dark haired man soon stopped at another large hole. "Toriko there's a hole ahead of us we'll have to climb down using a rope."

"The smell of salt is getting stronger we should be at the beach before long" Toriko said as he drooled a little at the thought of eating the Puffer Whale.

"My eyes are better so I'll go down first" Coco said as he was preparing the rope,

"Mine if I go down with you, I'm awful at descending on a rope." Lyranne asked

"But my poison" Coco began before LYranne cut him off.

"I told you I don't care about that. I trust you not to poison me" Lyranne said with a smile.

"She's risking being poisoned because she is worried about me" Coco thought realizing what Lyranne meant when she talked about her father, she doesn't like people like the scientist who wanted him as a lab rat. "I don't know what dangers will threaten you life but Lyranne I swear to you I'll do everything in my power to protect you"

"Coco-san look! Sea Fireflies" Lyranne said as the small bugs were gathering around them.

"That must mean the beach is close!" Toriko yelled as he was going down the rope at a quick speed. One that Coco soon followed, much to Lyranne's displeasure. But soon they were on the ground once more, only to be put one guard once again at the sound of something coming their way.

"Lyranne-san get behind me." Coco commanded off her while getting ready to attack whatever was coming their way.

Lyranne not wanting to risk to be caught in between a fight that she knew was out of her league, she stepped several steps behind Coco.

" _Poison Dressing_ " Coco shouted as several drops of poison shot out of his hand and hit several bats head on which resulted in them falling to the group with slight twitching.

"Swallow Tailed bats? This doesn't make any sense they almost never attack anything" Toriko said.

"This is odd, It seemed more like they were fleeing from something, not attacking" Coco said as he looked around eyes widening as he realized something " Toriko where's Lyranne-san!"

The two looked around for any sign of the shorter female who had just been standing with them not too long ago

"Lyranne"

"Lyranne-san"

"Lyranne"

"Lyranne-san"

The two hunters' yelling was cut short as the cave began to shake as a large snake coming close to being the same size as the cave itself, with three eyes, a mane like a lion, a pair of arms and a large mouth. This creature was the Devil Python.

Author's Note- So tell me what you think and sorry for taking so long.

 _ **Thought's for Plot**_

 _ **-Who would you like Lyranne end up with**_

 _ **-When would you like Lyranne's family to show up**_

 _ **-Suggestions for non cannon hunts or things that happen**_


	4. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
